About The Team
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: A one-shot about Robin and Starfire's relationship, before and after it escalated in Tokyo, from the rest of the Team's perception Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven .. RobxStar, Oneshot


--Author's Notice--

Spoiler Alert: If you haven't seen the 'Trouble in Tokyo' animated movie, this may give away a big part of it.

-- Disclaimer-- I do not own Teen Titans because they're way cooler than me. I also do not own Tokyo because it's more Japanese than I am. Way more.

* * *

Somewhere in Season 3

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the ops room, where Cyborg and Raven were nearby. He sat down a box of junk, and dig all through it.

A sock landed on Raven's head, as she was reading a book on the couch. She raised her hand calmly, and levitated the sock off of her head and off the couch, letting it drop.

"Keep focusing. Ignore idiot. Keep focusing.." She muttered.

Then Beast Boy tossed a tape cassette out of the box that hit the back of Raven's head pretty hard.

She slammed her book, stood up, immediately levitated the box, compacted everything in the box into a tennis-ball size ball, and sent it flying back at Beast Boy's head, hitting him in the back of the head. He cried out, 'Ow!'

Raven then sat back down on the couch, got her book, and continued reading.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg nearby, and Cyborg said, "Hey, don't look at me."

Beast Boy then walked over, picked up the cassette, and put it in a nearby radio, muttering something to himself.

He turned up the volume to the highest setting, and pressed play, and the radio blasted loudly with high volume, "And that's who I love.", in Robin's voice, then the tape stopped. The sound waves blew Cyborg straight on his back along with his steak, dish, fork, and knife. Somehow Beast Boy managed to sit still, hair and ears almost flying off, and was still muttering to himself.

Cyborg raised up, surprised, and said, "Whoa."

He walked over, and to rewind the whole thing, and turned it down.

Raven swooshed in front of him right as he was about to press the button. "No." she said.

"Aw c'mon!" he said in frustration.

"It's his personal life. You shouldn't listen." She said, firmly, and went back to the couch to continue reading.

Beast Boy whispered in Cyborg's ear, "Maybe it's her."

Cyborg backhanded Beast Boy back over the counter. Beast Boy got back up, muttering, "I was just joking.."

"Don't tell Robin, but I think I know his _true love._" Cyborg said quietly, raising his eyebrow up and down, smirking.

"What, you already dated her?" Beast Boy asked, and a little too loud.

"Shh. No, _I didn't_. It's _Starfire_." He snapped, still whispering.

Beast Boy whispered, "What??"

"Think about it. He practically raced through her home planet's _royal _Castle to stop her from marrying that Girdle Stretch thing. He's always been showing her Earth's ways, they like each other, you saw the way he acted back in space when I called her his 'girlfriend', and you know how the name thing goes. He's yelled Starfire's name 10 times this month so far." Cyborg whispered.

"Huh, you've been keeping track?" Beast Boy whispered, but quite loudly. Cyborg put his hand to his face. "Forget it. I shouldn't of told you." He then walked off towards the Garage area.

Beast Boy then turned around, walked over behind the couch, and leaned to Raven.

"Hey did you know that Robin and-"

But suddenly she took a role of tape with her powers, nearby, and taped his mouth shut. He immediately starting panicking tried to get it off, and Raven just calmly continued reading her book.

"No. Don't start that. And _now_, the only ones that don't know are Robin and Star themselves. And keep it that way, or _else."_, She hissed.

He finally got the tape off, and a painful squeal followed.

"How do _you_ know?" he asked.

"You can't see into the future, Beast Boy. I _can_. So shut up and don't talk about it, _or else I'll make you_." She snapped back.

* * *

After the Titans returned from Tokyo

* * *

"It sure was _about time_." Cyborg said in satisfaction, as only Raven and Beast Boy remained in the room.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see them together.", Raven said, smiling slightly.

"You're actually happy?" Beast Boy asked, surprised.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Raven replied.

Beast Boy said, "Well, you're not exactly the smi-- you're right.", scratching the back of his head and smiling after seeing her slight frown.

Cyborg said, near the counter, "Yeah, we are right. Now, in honor of Robin and Starfire _FINALLY_ discovering their love for each other.."

"WHO WANTS WAFFLES?" he shouted.

Beast Boy yelled, "Me!" and dove over the back of the couch and into his seat. "Yum, haven't had these since we left for Tokyo!" he said, rubbing his hands together.

Raven stood up, and walked over. "Just don't make me chew gum with it." She said.

"You know this just reminded me of?", Cyborg asked. "What?" Beast Boy asked in return.

"2 years ago. When I told you I knew who Robin's true love was. Was I right?!" Cyborg exclaimed, proudly.

Beast Boy slumped, and said, "Yeah, I know..", squirting more syrup on his waffles, flooding over the plate.

Suddenly, the metal roof above them dented, and more. All three of them looked up in surprise, and then something busted through the ceiling, landing right on the counter, and the waffles.

Robin and Starfire. Along with pieces of a bed... or, well.. a former bed.

Beast Boy immediately spun around away from the counter and out of his seat with a bug-eyed awkward straight-mouthed face, grabbed his nearby moped helmet, and marched out of the room awkwardly, staying silent on the way out.

Raven sat there still holding her fork, a flat look on her face, one eyebrow up, and muttered, "Well.. _this_ is awkward.."

Cyborg stuck his fork into a syrup-covered waffle that was under Robin's back, and yanked it towards him, causing a metal raking sound as it did, and smearing syrup on the counter. Both Robin and Starfire still staring at him in shock, Starfire's mouth gaping a bit, he slung it into his mouth, grinned, and said loudly, chewing it up, _"WASSSUP YALL? WHO WANTS MORE WAFFLES?" _


End file.
